Destiny
by White Meteor
Summary: AU, yaoi SenRu KiyoJin **COMPLETED** There's a 3 sided war Shohoku, Kainan & Ryonan , a prophet and deaths. Not Happily Ever After
1. Prologue: The Promise

Disclaimers: The characters do not belong to me but Inoue Takehiko but I may have changed them a bit.

__

Background Info

I guess things you should know before you read. This is one of those mystical things where people all have power and there are 3 sides that are at war: Ryonan, Shohoku, and Kainan. If you're wondering what happened to Shoyo, Fujima and Hanagata are part of Kainan.

Secondly, I made Jin into a woman or girl. I'm sorry it's just he seems most likely to be a girl. And when I first saw him I thought he resembled Aida Yayoi a lot.

As for the mystical powers they have it's really like Lost Universe (you know how Ken has that Psych-sword). Well the SD characters can produces weapons using they mental energy too (less than 0.01% of the population can do that). Of course they need part of the weapon to do that most likely the handle or something (again like Ken). The coaches are the kings.

Weapons:

Sendoh, Koshino, Hanamichi, Kiyota, and Maki use swords.

Akagi uses an axe.

Uozumi uses a hammer.

Kogure has a shield.

Mitsui has this chain thing with blades at the end of it.

Fukuda has this stick that has blades on both ends of it.

Fujima uses bow and arrow.

Hanagata uses darts.

Ryota has needles.

Rukawa and Jin (I'm undecided).

Yayoi can sew people together (like Machi).

Ayako is a healer, and Haruko is training under her.

It will mainly be about Ryonan and probably end up being SenRu. =) I'm sorry, I'm a big SenRu fan. I'll try to add other combos in there. Any request?

I guess that's the basics. That was long. And it's rated PG-13 because I'm going to be killing some people and there will be blood.

****

Prologue

I like to sleep because when I sleep I can see him. He's my best friend, my only friend. He never laughed at me because I'm clumsy or because I'm obese. He understands me. Although I only see him in my dream I know he's real and I know one day I'll meet him face to face.

I quickly went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Never did I expect that, this will be the last dream I have with him.

~Dream~

_I looked at him, "I don't understand why someone as athletic as you would like to fish so much."_

_ Yuu smiled, "Don't you like it?"_

_ I shook my head, "It's boring."_

_ "But it's so peaceful, don't you like the sound of the stream? It helps me think," Yuu said, "Rainbow, you should smile more. You look sweet when you smile. When you don't you look like a prune."_

_ No one ever said I look like a prune, usually they call me names like blubber, fatso, lard boy, and all that kind of stuff. It's not my fault, it's just when I'm unhappy I like to eat sweet stuff. My aunt it trying to make me stop._

_ "That's not my name," I said._

_ "Does it matter? A name is just a name, you don't even get to chose it. I happen to like the name Rainbow."_

_ "Do you like your name?"_

_ He was thoughtful, "No."_

_ "What would you like to be called."_

_ "Prince," he said._

_ "I'm so not calling you that."_

_ He smiled, "Never expected you too. Maybe Light. Yeah if I can't have the name Prince, I'd like the name Light. It's something everyone needs. And it symbolizes a lot of stuff and all of them good. Yep, definitely Light."_

_ I like that name. He was like Light to me, he warm and kind. I think I do need him. Weird, he's just a 5 year old kid and yet he seems so much smarter than me, kind of reminds me of the older brother I never had._

_ "There's something I got to tell you."_

_ "Huh?" I said looking at him._

_ He leaned back and looked at the sky, "Rainbow, I won't be able to see you for a while."_

_ "Why not!?"_

_ He smiled, "Because there's something I have to do."_

_ "What?!" I demanded angrily._

_ He turned and looked at me with a gentle, understanding smile, "Something important. Don't be angry. I promise you, the next time we meet it'll be for real. Not in a dream."_

_ I couldn't be mad at him if I wanted to, "When?"_

_ "That's a secret. A surprise. I like to surprise people."_

_ I frowned, "Well…ok."_

_ "And 2 more things Rainbow," Yuu said brushing my bangs aside, "you got nice eyes, you shouldn't hide it, and can you please smile? I hate it when people are unhappy. Especially my friends. Time pass by faster when you're happy and smiling."_

_ I forced a smile, "Pinkie swear?"_

_ He smiled and stuck out his pinkie. I linked my pinkie with his, "Made a promise kept forever. Can't be broken, no, not ever."_

_ "You know you really got to work on the smile," he said amused, "it makes your face look all scrunched up, like you just ate durian or something."_

~End of Dream~

End of Prologue


	2. New Mission: Guarding the Prophet

__

Background Info 2

Maki, Uozumi, Akagi's ages around 26-32 (take your pick I don't care).

Hanagata = 23

Yayoi = 21

Fujima, Kogure, Mitsui and Ayako = 20

All first year are 18

All second year are 19

Haruko and Hikoichi are 17 (minors)

Jin = 15

****

1. New Mission: Guarding the Prophet

"Move out of the way!!" Koshino cried.

"God, I'm so sorry," Hikoichi said sobbing.

Sendoh smiled, "Will you two relax? It's really a small cut, and Hikoichi stop crying. It's not your fault. My own carelessness."

"Stop talking. You're losing blood," Koshino said, "we got to get you to Yayoi-san. She'll heal you."

"Gomen!" Hikoichi said, "it's all my fault. I shouldn't be so careless. I-"

"We're a team," Sendoh said holding his stomach trying to stop the flow of blood, "now stop crying. I mean it. You can repay me later wh…"

He never finished that sentence because he fainted.

"Don't just stand there. Help me carry him!" Koshino yelled at Hikochi.

"Uh…hai!!" Hikoichi said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yayoi tsked.

"Oneesan is Sendoh-sama ok?"

Yayoi shook her head.

"What?!" Fukuda asked.

"You should know her by now. She likes to make people's condition seem more serious than it really is, to make her appear to be a better doctor than she is," Uozumi said and added unsurely, "right?"

Yayoi smiled, "Wound's deep but no internal organs were hit. I'll sew him up in 10 minutes. But he needs to rest. Lost too much blood. I don't specialize in blood transfusion so I can't help him there. But he's strong, it shouldn't be a problem."

They let out a sigh of relief.

Yayoi began lecturing Hikoichi as she got her needles out, "Baka, look at the trouble you caused Sendoh-sama. Because of you incompetence as a spy you made Sendoh-sama risk his life to save you."

She was probably going to go on but Hikoichi stopped her as he said sobbing, "Please save Sendoh-sama first. You can scold at me later."

Yayoi sighed, "Didn't you hear me he'll be fine he doesn't need saving just stitching up. And as a guy you cry way too much. Now all of you out, out, out. I don't think you guys want to see me sew him up."

"Hai!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Kainan_**

"So you're sure it was Sendoh Akira?" Maki asked wanting confirmation.

"Hai! It was him. We caught the spy and had him lock up but before we could tell you about it, Sendoh came to rescue him."

"Sendoh Akira really lived up to his name," Maki said.

"What are you talking about Maki-sama? He got wounded," Nobunaga said, "I wouldn't have gotten hurt. Sendoh could be on his death bed right now, as we speak."

"Did you pay attention to what the soldier said?" Fujima asked, "he was protecting someone and more importantly he never even used his psych-sword."

"His objective wasn't just to escape with his comrade unharmed but also, to not harm any of the guards or soldiers. He used just enough force to knock out, all 31 men."

"I thought I told you to not underestimate your opponent," Maki said.

Kiyota snored, "So? That just shows he's weak. I don't even know how he got to be second in command of Ryonan's army if he can't even kill."

"Don't mistake his mercy for weakness," Fujima said, "he's quite capable of killing when it's necessary."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Back at Ryonan_**

King Taoka frowned, "What do you mean you saw figures in the Prophet's quarters?! I thought I told you, I won't allow a fly in there without my permission!"

"Hai, I know but…"

"But what?!"

"We're not sure what it was. It was fast though, none of the guards could find the source of the shadows because they'd disappear and some of the guards even blank out when they came near the figures."

"Imbeciles!! Get me General Uozumi!"

"Hai!!!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikoichi asked for the nth time, "Are you ok, Sendoh-sama? Can I get you anything?"

Sendoh was amused, "I told you I'm fine. I can get my own drink, I don't need you to fluff my pillow or anything else like that. Heck, I'm ready to fight."

"You can't Sendoh-sama! Oneesan said you lost a lot of blood and you need to rest and regain your strength."

"You don't have to mother him," Koshino said.

"Koshino-san! How can you say such at thing?" Hikoichi asked with teary eyes.

Koshino sighed.

There was a knocking on the door and Fukuda came in, "Sendoh, Uozumi wants to see you."

"Hai!" Sendoh said hopping out of the bed.

"Take it easy!" Hikoichi said.

Sendoh laughed, "Hai-hai."

Koshino shook his head, "You know you can't keep him down. He'll never learn and he'll never listen Hikoichi, save you breath."

Sendoh cooed, "Aaaaaw, you know me so well Hiro-kun."

"You better go. Don't want to keep Uozumi waiting."

Sendoh shrugged, "Hey, he won't mind. I'm ill you know, but since you insist Kosh, lead the way Fukuda."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"If it's because you're worried that I'm hurt…"

"No," Uozumi said, "I know your capabilities. I think it's a waste too but you know how crazy King Taoka is about the Prophet."

Sendoh smiled, "It's ok. I'm sure it'll be fun being around someone that's so wise. He could teach me a lot of things."

"You and Team A will be guarding him."

"Mind if I ask what's wrong with his current protection?" Sendoh asked.

"Suspected infiltration," Uozumi said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"After I tell you all the rules, his habits, I'll be done my duty," the soldier, Shinji said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me write this down," Hikoichi said pulling out a pen and notepad.

"There's really just one rule. Don't wake him when he's sleeping cause he might be having a vision and he's quite violent when you wake him."

"So where is he?" Sendoh asked.

"Probably sleeping on the roof. It's one of his favorite places to sleep, though he can sleep anytime, anywhere."

"I'm going to go and check him out," Sendoh said.

"Sendoh-sama be careful don't overexert yourself," Hikoichi called.

"And don't wake him!" Shinji called after him.

Sendoh ran out the door and climbed onto the roof and spotted a figure laying there. He went over and was shock, 'Yuu…'

__

End of Chapter 1 (T.B.C)


	3. The Prophet: Rukawa Kaede

****

2. The Prophet: Rukawa Kaede

Sendoh grinned, 'It has to be him. He's got the same ghostly white skin, angelic features, black hair though it's a lot more messy now, and long lashes.'

The feeling he got was indescribable and forgetting Shinji's warning he went and pat Yuu on the face, "Hey, Prophet wake up."

Yuu brushed away his hand and turned away.

'Never knew he was such a sleepy-head,' Sendoh though nudging him some more.

A fist came flying at him. He jumped back to avoid and forgetting he was on an angled roof he lost his footing and fell to the ground, landing with a thud.

"Ai-ya," Sendoh groaned rubbing his bruised arm.

The others ran out.

"Sendoh-sama are you ok?"

Sendoh smiled, "Dandy."

"What happened? Did that punk push you off?" Fukuda asked.

Sendoh was aware Fukuda was the one to capture the Prophet from Shohoku and disliked Yuu very much. Sendoh didn't understand who anyone could dislike Yuu.

Fukuda was on the roof before Sendoh could explain.

"Hey, I slipped!" he called after Fukuda.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fukuda reached for the Prophet to pull him down to apologize to Sendoh-san but he rolled over avoiding his hand. Fukuda reached for him again and grabbed him by the collar, "Wake-"

The boy kicked him in the face sending him flying off the roof and landing on Koshino.

"What do you think you're doing?! I'm not a mat!" Koshino yelled.

"It's not my fault," Fukuda said with a big shoe print on his face.

"I told you it's dangerous to wake him," Shinji said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'How dare he…'

It was Koshino's turn to climb up onto the roof.

'I don't care if he is the Prophet. Who does he think he is? King Taoka may think he's a critical part in this messed up war but I don't. I don't believe in his prophecies, I never even heard him say one. A guy that sit around and make predictions is not worth admiring.'

Koshino bent down to pull him up when a dagger (non-psych) was held to Koshino's neck and the Prophet opened his eyes, "Who are you guys?"

His eyes were cold and hard, regarding Koshino like the murder of his entire family or something of the sort.

Getting over his initial shock he said, "I'm Koshino Hikoaki."

"Who?" he asked getting up but not putting away the dagger.

"They'll be your new protectors," Shinji called from below.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh blinked, 'When did Yuu get so violent?'

Yuu jumped down putting away the dagger. He glanced around. Sendoh was disappointed he showed no recognition of him. Yuu yawned, "Whatever. I don't care who they are as long as they don't bother me."

'Why is he so cold?'

"Hi. I'm Sendoh Akira," Sendoh said extending his hand and smiling.

Yuu glanced at him and turned to walk away.

Sendoh frowned.

"Don't mind him," Shinji said, "Rukawa Kaede's like that. He's really antisocial, but at least he's not hard to please and doesn't cause any trouble."

"You don't call this causing trouble?" Koshino muttered.

"His name's Rukawa Kaede?" Sendoh asked.

"Yeah. Call him Rukawa because he loathes being called Kaede or Prophet."

Hikoichi began scribbling furiously.

'Although he looks like Yuu, he doesn't act like him at all. I got to go ask him about it.'

"Well, I'll show you guys around."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Prophet's quarter was actually very huge with the mansion located in the middle surrounded by acres and acres of wood, a huge garden and a stream.

"So basically that's all you need to know," Shinji said, "oh, one last thing. Don't take off the pouches I gave you at all cost unless you're taking a shower. We got guard dogs all around the area and it'll attack and kill anything that smells human unless it also smells the powder in the pouch."

Koshino frowned, "There are dogs here? Why don't I see them?"

Sendoh smiled amused, "Why? Are you afraid of dogs?"

"No."

"I'm scared. Killer dogs?" Hikoichi said looking really worried and jotted down the notes about the dogs and pouch.

"I'm going to go now. Jya," Shinji said running off.

"Don't you think he looks really happy?" Koshino asked.

"I'd be too if I was leaving," Fukuda said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh was waiting in the kitchen. After all he's got to get hungry and come for food. Sendoh was dozing off until he heard the fridge close.

"Yuu," Sendoh said.

He didn't pause of show any recognition. He acted like Sendoh didn't exist as he began eating the sandwiches and drinking the juice.

"Excuse me, but did you use to be call Yuu?"

He looked at Sendoh, "You asking me?"

"Of course."

He replied coldly, "My name is Rukawa Kaede. Only that. Remember it."

Sendoh frowned, "Then the name Rainbow means nothing to you either, huh?"

"Rainbow is a thing, not a name," Rukawa stated and added, "you're annoying now leave me alone."

"I'm sorry to bother you Rukawa-san."

No response from Rukawa who appeared to have fallen asleep as he continue to eat this sandwich.

__

End of Chapter 2


	4. The Bet: Sendoh and Rukawa

****

3. The Bet: Rukawa and Sendoh

"Ah! I'm so bored!" Fukuda cried.

"Now I know why Rukawa sleeps so much. What else is there to do?" Koshino said, "where's Sendoh?"

"Sendoh-sama? I think he went fishing," Hikoichi said.

"Must we all be here? You think King Taoka will let us out one at a time? I haven't seen anything suspicious at all. Like there's really a need to have the 4 of us guarding him," Koshino said, "all we do is sit around."

They all sighed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh glanced across the stream at Rukawa. That's why he picked this spot to fish because he realize under the tree across from this spot was one of Rukawa's favorite place to sleep. It was odd. He liked being around Rukawa, especially when he was sleeping. He looked different when he was asleep: kinder, sweeter, more vulnerable. Was that not why he volunteered to sleep in the same room as Rukawa? Sure his excuse was because someone had to protect Rukawa at all times but that wasn't his real reason. It was hard to tell whether Sendoh liked being around Rukawa because he looked like Yuu or because he was a mystery Sendoh wanted to unveil.

A white pigeon landed on Rukawa's leg. He opened his eyes and took a small piece of paper off the pigeon's leg brace. This caught Sendoh's attention. Rukawa got up and crossed the bridge. Sendoh followed him, "Rukawa."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa suspected him to ask about the paper but he asked instead, "Why don't you ever smile?"

Without looking at him, Rukawa asked, "What is there to smile about?"

"Lots of things. Being alive, being healthy, the beautiful scenery."

'But that's not why you smile,' Rukawa thought but kept quiet.

"Bet I can make you smile," Sendoh said with a grin.

'Baka. Do I still know how to smile?' he wondered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh began tickling Rukawa on his neck, under his arm, on the side of his stomach. Rukawa stood still, 'Isn't he ticklish at all?'

"Are you through? Are you trying to tickle me, search for this?" he asked holding out the note from the pigeon and added after a pause, "or…is it just an excuse to touch me?"

"…" Sendoh froze.

Rukawa walked away.

**_Shohoku_**

The homing pigeon landed on the perch outside the window.

"It's back!" Haruko cried.

"The one sent to Rukawa?" Mitsui asked.

"Read it," Ryota said.

Haruko skimmed through the note, "He tells us not to go see him again and only send him a note if absolutely necessary. His new protectors are very strong."

"His new protectors can't be stronger than us!" Hanamichi said, "we can't leave him there. The kitsune might talk."

Kogure knew despite all Hanamichi said, he felt bad about Rukawa's situation. Hanamichi felt obligated to rescue Rukawa, since Rukawa was caught because Hanamichi needed his help. But Kogure agreed they had to rescue Rukawa from that bird cage. He's got to talk to Akagi about this.

**_Ryonan_**

Rukawa spotted Sendoh with a wounded baby bird in his hand.

~Vision~

_The baby bird. On the ground. Bleeding. A bloody mess. Dead._

~End of Vision~

"It's useless to try save it," Rukawa said.

"What do you mean?" Sendoh asked.

"It's destined to die. It will die in 3 days whether you try to help it or not."

"Well, aren't you perky. I don't believe destiny controls us and I believe I can heal it."

Rukawa snort, "You can't protect it from fate."

'He seems pessimistic,' Sendoh thought, "care to have a bet Rukawa-san?"

Rukawa laid back on the bed.

"If it lives until the 17th, the fourth day I win and you must promise me to do something. If you win you can command me to do anything."

"I can command you to do anything now," he stated.

"…"

"But I'll accept you condition," Rukawa said.

__

End of Chapter 3


	5. Shohoku: Rescue Attempt

4. Shohoku: Rescue Attempt

"We got visitors," Hikoichi said.

"Who?" Koshino asked.

Hikoichi opened the door to see a girl taller than him with 4 soldiers behind her, "Konnichiwa. I'm here to see my brother."

"Your brother?" Fukuda asked.

"Yes, Rukawa Kaede," she replied.

"That's your brother?" Koshino asked.

"Hai."

Hikoichi noted they did have the same black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Soichirou Jin. May I please go see my oniisan?" she asked politely.

Koshino nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa looked at the 4 soldiers assigned to his sister.

"Don't worry oniisan those 4 are quite dumb. Sometimes I sneak out without them knowing. Are you ok?" she said understanding the look on his face.

He nodded.

"Oh, the things you asked me for oniisan," she said reaching into her bag and handed him what he asked for.

"Arigatou."

"You don't have to saw that."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Remember King Anzai's order. Because we're going in to kidnap Rukawa, we are wrong. So we shouldn't kill," Akagi said.

"They kidnapped Rukawa first," Hanamichi said.

"Quiet," Ryota said, "5 people coming this way."

"You can handle it," Mitsui said.

Ryota sighed and took out his psych-needles, "fine. I'll handle them. You handle the next batch."

One soldier asked the other, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think someone's bick…"

A shadow appeared behind them and pushed something into the back of their necks and they froze (Certain points of people's bodies when poked (like in acupuncture) causes different effects: pain, anaesthesia, and the point that Ryota hit made them shut off all sensory and motor input. But once Ryota's psych power dissipates the head of the needle falls to the ground and the person awakens).

Ryota smiled, 'Last 2. All done.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dogs howled.

Sendoh, Koshino, and Fukuda sat up, 'Someone's here.'

Rukawa yawned, 'Those bakas are here.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uozumi looked at the frozen soldiers, "The Prophet! We must go there immediate!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Teme?! Why is there so many soldiers and dogs all of the sudden?!!"

Koshino looked over at the red headed boy, 'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'

During that momentarily lapse of concentration a blade came at him. He evaded the attack but when the man pulled the chain was circled around his neck. He grabbed the man from tightening it and suffocating him.

The man holding the blade stated, "Isn't it obvious? Because you were so loud!"

"Will you 2 shut up!" the man fighting Uozumi demanded.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kogure frowned. He hope Mitsui doesn't kill the Koshino, "Mitsui…"

Sendoh came out and grabbed the chain and with his sword slashed at Mitsui who pulled back but wasn't successful in avoiding Sendoh's attack completely.

Kogure was glad Koshino was ok but Mitsui…

Ryota grabbing his arm appeared beside him, "Guys I do believe we're outnumbered."

The 6 of them were forced into a circle.

"Behind me!" Kogure said and extended his shield around the 6 of them.

"Hey! I'm not done my fight with Fukuda yet!" Hanamichi protested, "I was going to win!"

"Don't forget the reason we're here," Akagi said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa looked at them all wounded. He's been on all three sides before. He started on Kainan. He never met Maki, Fujima or the others. He did nothing much there, sit around, eat, every once in a while make a prophecy of death or conquest. Then 17 months ago Shohoku kidnapped him. He was angry at them. Jin was Kainan's trump card to ensure he doesn't betray them, luckily Kiyota helped her escape. Shohoku's King Anzai wasn't that bad. He was willing to set Rukawa and Jin free to do whatever they want. King Anzai just wanted a fair fight. Everyone though he was important to the war but they didn't know his actual power. That's why he requested to join Shohoku's fighting force. There he met these bakas. Now in Ryonan it was the same as in Kainan. His sister was a prisoner here as well as himself. Here he was restrained to this small wood. His world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The four soldier's guarding Jin fell to the ground. Jin turned, "Kiyota-kun!!"

Kiyota embraced and kissed her, " How did you know their defence will be low tonight?"

"It's a secret only oniisan and I know, but I trust you. I know you'll help me keep this secret," she paused, 'like my father and brother, I'm also a Visionary. But oniisan told me to keep it a secret because they don't know that females could also be prophets."

Kiyota frowned as he took in this bit of information, "We'll talk later. You got to leave with me!"

Jin froze, "I can't."

"Why not!? At least when you're at Shohoku we could still see each other but here…this is the first time I've seen you in four months!" Kiyota said, "I can't bear it! I'm going crazy worrying about you, thinking about you!"

Jin shut her eyes, "Sumimasen Ki-kun I love you too…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I won't go with you," Rukawa said.

Hanamichi grabbed him, "What are you talking about kitsune?!?"

Rukawa brush his hand away and stated simply, "They have Jin."

"…"

"Guys, I can't stand this much longer," Kogure said as his psych-shield began to phase in and out.

"I'll cause a diversion. You guys leave."

Akagi touched Rukawa, "Be careful. If you ever need help…"

~Vision~

_ Fire. Haruko trapped. Surrounded by fire. Can't escape. Smoke think. Suffocating. Haruko dropping on her knees. Fire closing in._

~End of Vision~

Rukawa blinked, "Hai. On 3 you guys go."

He pulled out the mini explosives his sister got him, "1...2...3."

He dropped the explosives and the smoke screen was formed. He knew they'd escape. He waited for the dust and smoke to settle.

__

End of Shohoku's Rescue Attempt


	6. The Past: Hopelessness

****

5. The Past: Hopelessness

Sendoh smiled and took Cheerful, the bird he rescued before. It has healed quite a bit and was learning to fly. Sendoh sat at the water fountain and watch Cheerful hop up the piece of wood and was beside him, then it jumped off the side and flapped it's wings.

Sendoh laughed, 'It's so kawaii.'

"I'll get you some bird seed, ok? You stay here."

The bird chirped.

Sendoh went into the kitchen and searched the cupboard. He found a bag of seed. He took a handful and went outside. He saw one of the dogs tearing at something. Something small and yellow, 'Cheerful!'

He raced there. The dog spotted him and ran back into the woods. He dropped on his knees and picked up Cheerful's mutilated corpse, 'Why? They're not suppose to attack animals…'

Then he remembered something Shinji said _'It'll attack and kill anything that smells human…'_

'Of course, it smells human. I've been taking care of it. It smells like me…I…it's dead because of me…'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa looked at Sendoh who was burying the bird. He derived no pleasure from proving Sendoh wrong. He'd probably be more happy had he lost. But he couldn't call Sendoh a baka. Didn't he use to be just like Sendoh? Believing one can fight destiny, change it.

~Flashback~

_Okaasan was brushing my hair. Getting out the tangles and pulling it into a high ponytail. I really love okaasan, but she seems so sad and lonely sometimes. We lived in the woods, 30 minutes from a small village. I like to go play with the kids there when okaasan goes and buys milk and meat. We were pretty self-proficient. We grew some vegetables and had some chicken. Okaasan didn't like to talk to other people._

_ As she began gathering my hair I got a vision. This vision was different than the others. The others were about silly things, like when it would rain, what path not to walk, where I might find a coin. Little things, but this one…_

_~Vision~_

_ A man standing with okaasan and demanding, "Where's the boy?"_

_ Okaasan looked at him._

_ "Tell me now! He's the Prophet's successor."_

_ "You think I'll allow my son to suffer such a fate?"_

_ "There is nothing you can do. It's his destiny to be his father's successor."_

_ Okaasan smirked, "I'm you only link to him. If you walk by him on the street you think you can recognize him? He's gone. I sent him away. You'll never find him."_

_ "You'll come with me. He'll come for you, his beloved mother."_

_ Okaasan laughed, "You're wrong. I won't condemn my son to a life of pain. A life without freedom. A life as someone's pawn."_

_ She pulled out a dagger and slit her throat._

_~End of Vision~_

_ "No!!!" I cried._

_ "Are you ok? What's the matter?" okaasan asked._

_ I shook my head. I couldn't tell her. It would worry her and she gets mad when I mention seeing things. She's says it's my imagination but I know it's not. I crossed my fingers, "I thought I saw a spider."_

_ She tied my hair and said, "You don't have to be afraid. I'll protect you."_

_ I turned to her, "I know."_

_ "Do you know why?"_

_ "Because you love me?" I asked._

_ "Yes. Because you are my son. The most precious thing to me. I won't let any harm come to you. You know I'm scared of spiders too," she whispered._

_ I laughed, "Of course. It's got 8 legs. No other animal I see has 8 legs. If people have 8 legs it would be scary too."_

_ I vowed to myself, 'Okaasan, you're the most precious thing to me too. I won't let anything happen to you, either.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ I always know the date of when the things in my vision happen. I know the man will come in 16 days._

_ That night I stole the dagger and with a lit candle began writing the letter to okaasan. I've decided to go find the man myself and go with him. And the letter I'll tell okaasan everything will be fine and they will let me do whatever I want and I see myself happy in the future. Yes, I will assure her all her worries are silly. Then the man won't come and make okaasan all sad and she won't be doing anything silly. _

_ I nodded and began writing as neatly as I could._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ I found the man and he promised to not bug my mother. The man took me to see my father. The man I saw looked very ill, on the bed. His lips were blue and he was deathly white, but I don't think it's because he's anaemic, like me. _

_ He looked very sad as he said, "I'm so sorry, Kaede."_

_ I blinked._

_ "You never should've come."_

_ "I have to or okaasan will die. Why do you look so sad, Mister?"_

_ He smiled softly, "You're a sweet boy. I know it'll be weird for you to call me Father but…"_

_ He began coughing like crazy and there was blood._

_ "Are you ok?" I asked worriedly._

_ He shook his head and said, "I'm dying. I got exactly 23 minutes to live. But it's ok. Can you tell me about yourself?"_

_ "Sure Mister," I said, "…uh, I mean otousan."_

_ He smiled._

_ So I talked and talked and talked, until finally he stopped me, "I'm happy you came. When I first saw you in my vision I was worried but now I know you'll be fine. Not everything comes true. Kaede, please take care of your sister."_

_ I nodded not quite understanding him._

_ Then he smiled and shut his eyes._

_ "Otousan! Otousan!" I said shaking him._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ I was looking at my sleeping baby sister when another vision came. It was different this time. This time it wasn't a future vision. It was of something happening._

_~Vision~_

_ Okaasan was reading the letter I written her for the nth time. But she wasn't crying anymore. Perhaps she had no more tears. She neatly folded the letter and put it into her pocket._

_ What happened next was odd. I could hear okaasan's thoughts, she was addressing me, 'You knew didn't you? My fears, my thoughts. Why did you go give yourself to them? No, I shouldn't blame you. You were just thinking about me. You always put others before yourself. I'm to blame. I should've watch you more carefully. I know you wrote that letter to comfort me. You were always so thoughtful. What do I have to live for now with you gone? You were the only ray of light in my life. What more do I have to hope for?'_

_ She picked up the paring knife and slit her throat._

_~End of Vision~ _

_ "No okaasan!!" I cried sinking to the ground, 'I couldn't change anything. Okaasan still died.'_

_ Jin, my half-sister, my only family now, began crying._

_ 'The 16th day,' I thought as the tears flowed down my face, 'did I really think I can fight destiny? It didn't matter that I took the dagger or that I written that letter. Okaasan is dead. I never should've left her. Why did I leave her?! Okaasan…'_

_~End of Flashback~_

'Since that moment I realize how futile my actions are. What is meant to happen will happen not matter how hard you try to change it.'

"Rukawa," Sendoh said.

Rukawa shook his head, 'Ignorance is bliss. But I'll never know that feeling again. I shouldn't have agree to have that bet with him. I never should've told him. I just didn't want to see him grow attach to it. I didn't want to see him hurt.'

Sendoh smiled, "Guess I never should've doubted you, huh? You're right. Cheer…"

He cut him off, "I know. No one will blame you for being unhappy once in a while."

'It hard to force yourself, to do something you don't want to. To be someone you're not. I know,' Rukawa thought.

__

End of The Past: Hopelessness


	7. Haruko: Inextinguishable Fire

**6. Haruko: Inextinguishable Fire**

****

Shohoku:

"What shall I wear?" Haruko asked Ayako excitedly.

"Why? Who are you meeting?"

Haruko smiled, "Secret. Come on. Help me out."

"Well, I think the blue dress looks nice. It's simple and it brings out the color of your eyes."

"Blue it is!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ryonan:**

"You want to go out for two hours?" King Taoka said.

Rukawa nodded.

"It's dangerous for you to go out alone."

"You can send someone with me."

"Well…"

"Would you like to know a secret your son has kept from you?"

"What secret?!" he demanded.

"I'll tell you when I come back," he stated.

King Taoka frowned, "Who do you plan on taking with you to protect you?"

"Sendoh."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh looked at Rukawa. Rukawa was a serious person as it is but today he seemed even more serious if possible and also a bit troubled. The got to the centre of the town square when he spotted a girl with long brown hair waving at them.

Rukawa looked at him, "I'll be back in an hour."

Sendoh smiled, "Hai. Enjoy yourselves."

He turned and walked towards the girl.

Sendoh shrugged, 'Finally out again. What to do?'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rukawa-san, I…why did you ask me out?"

'Why?' he thought, 'because I know I can't save you. I don't want you to die like okaasan, sad. I should've stayed with her, did my best to make the remainder of her days happy. I can't protect you but the least I can do is make you happy.'

He said, "Because I want to see you."

She looked at him, "Really, Rukawa-san?"

Her eyes shone with such hope and love.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His expression softened, "Of course. Why else would I be out here? You don't have to call me Rukawa-san. If you like you may call me Kaede."

'Rukawa-s…no Kaede's looking at me so…differently. I feel like I'm floating,' she grinned and said shyly, "Kaede-kun…"

The name rolled off her tongue. She loved the sound of it.

But looking at him, he didn't look very happy. Haruko never seen him look anything that resembled happiness. She worried about him a lot, 'It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up, Kaede-kun.'

"Kaede-kun, you don't see too happy…"

He gave her a soft smile and said, "Because I can only stay for 45 minutes more, then we won't see each other for a long time."

Haruko couldn't believe this is real. Not only was Kaede smiling but we're actually having a conversation. He's actually unhappy because we can't see each other.

"Lets go for a walk," he suggested.

"Hai."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She paused at the necklace stand. He followed her gaze, "You like it?"

"Uh…hai."

He picked out the silver necklace with a red flower pendant, "How much?"

"12000 yen."

He paid for the necklace.

"Ru…Kaede-kun, you brought if for me?"

He nodded, "Yes, shall I help you put it on?"

She brushed and nodded.

He circled around her and clasp the necklace on her neck, 'Who would've guessed a simple necklace can make her so happy. Like Sendoh, she's an optimist.'

"Um…Kaede-kun…can I, uh…"

He looked at her, "Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand?" she blurted out.

'That's all? You just want to hold my hand?' he nodded, "sure."

They walked back to the town square and he spotted Sendoh already there waiting.

"You have to go back now don't you?" she asked sounding disappointed.

He nodded.

"I want to ask you something. Do…do you really like me?"

'I like you but not the way you think. Since I was small I knew I didn't like girls. It's not your fault Haruko. You're a really sweet girl. But one can't help who one likes.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was feeling nervous.

He smiled at her gently and yet so sorrowfully, "Yes. I like you, Haruko-chan."

She was very happy and yet at the same time worried, 'Why does he look so sad? I never seen him look sad before either.'

She quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Daisuke desu, Kaede-kun."

He didn't look surprise and said softly, "I know."

'How can I tell him that? I'm so embarrassed," Haruko thought turning red, "jaa Kaede-kun!"

Haruko hastily turned and ran away, 'But I feel much better telling him how I feel.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh felt a ting of jealousy watching them hold hands and especially watching the girl kiss Rukawa. The girl shyly muttered something and ran off. After a moment Rukawa turned and walked back to him, looking as emotionless as ever.

"So did you have fun Rukawa-san?" Sendoh asked.

"Baka," he stated.

Sendoh shook his head and followed Rukawa back to the palace.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shohoku:**

Haruko been acting like she's on Cloud 9 for a couple of days, grinning and giggling out of the blue and sometimes, at the most inappropriate moments.

"Haruko-chan. Haruko! Are you paying attention?!"

Haruko blinked, "Huh? Oh, sumimasen Ayako-san."

Ayako sighed, "What is up with you? You seem so happy ever since you got back 2 days ago."

"I'm just happy," she said fingering her pendant.

Ayako looked at her sceptically, 'She looked like she's under a love spell. I know that love struck look, it's the look Miyagi has, but the thing I can't figure out is who the guy is…'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Someone shook her, "Haruko-chan! Wake up!!"

She replied groggily, "Huh? What?"

"Fire!! We got to get out of here now!!" Ayako said pulling her up.

That woke her up. She began to notice the smoke and heat. She got up and ran with Ayako. As they got close to the main dining hall the flames got worst. Haruko reached for her necklace and stopped abruptly.

"Come on. We got to run!" Ayako said.

"I can't. I left something. I got to go back and get it."

Ayako grabbed her arm and looked at her like in disbelief and annoyance, "Don't be stupid! The most important thing right now is escaping. Your life is more important than anything else!!"

'No. I can't. I know it was hard for him to get out and see me. It's Kaede's first gift to me. A gift used to tell me he cares for me. The necklace is a reminder of his love for me!' Haruko thought.

Determinedly she pulled her hand free and gave Ayako a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine. See you outside."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayako came out, alone.

"Ayako-chan, I'm so glad you're ok!" Ryota exclaimed.

"Where's Haruko?!" Hanamichi asked worried.

"She's…still inside."

"Nani?! Why is she still inside?! Is she dead?!"

"No!" Ayako exclaimed, "she's not dead, she…"

"She what?!" Hanamichi demanded.

"Don't yell at Ayako-chan," Ryota said.

Kogure spotted the worried look on Ayako's face and frowned, 'I got a very bad feeling about this.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haruko grabbed the necklace on her night stand and quickly raced to the nearest exit. The smoke was getting very thick. Suddenly a column came tumbling down making it impossible to continue down the corridor. She coughed and turned around to leave but that way was blocked too. She was trapped.

'I can't breathe,' she thought falling to the ground gasping for air but it only succeeded in causing her go into a coughing fit.

'It's hot…' she was growing dizzy, 'am I going to die? I don't want to die…I want to see Kaede…I want…'

She never finished that thought because she blacked out as the flames closed it on her.

__

End of Haruko: Inextinguishable Flames


	8. Together: Night of Excitement

****

7. Together: Night of Excitement

****

Kainan

"How can you guys let Osata and Kouyo into the hands of Ryonan?" King Takato asked, "those are our important import, export cities."

"It's my fault. I never expected them to attack Osata and Kouyo. I did not place a lot of protection there," Maki admitted, "it is my miscalculation."

"You can't blame it on Maki," Fujima said.

"I don't blame it on Maki. I believe they gained control of those 2 cities that easily because of Rukawa. That guy is troublesome. He's our enemy now, we should…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Shohoku

Kogure looked at Ayako and walked towards her, "Ayako-chan."

She didn't reply.

He sat beside her, "Ayako-chan are you ok?"

"Fine," she said listlessly.

"Don't be so sad. We shouldn't ponder on the past but rather focus on the future."

"But I killed her. I shouldn't have let her leave, I should've grabbed onto her and pulled her out with me. I…" she began sobbing.

Kogure did the only natural thing. He pulled her close and lent her his shoulder.

"A…Akagi-san probably hates me…like…like Hanamichi."

"Hush," he told her, "no one hates you. No one blames you."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Ryonan

Sendoh looked at the picture of Haruko, Akagi's sister, 'The girl from before. The one who kissed Rukawa.'

"Pity she died so young," Koshino said.

"She died?"

"Yeah, just this weekend. I think it was because of a fire," Hikoichi said.

"It's got to be a terrible way to go," Fukuda said.

'She's dead? I need to find Rukawa and see if he's ok. He must be sad.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa watched as a sweaty Sendoh ran up to him, "It took me forever to find you. Are you ok?"

"Of course."

Sendoh eyed him, "You're really ok? If you're unhappy I can provide you a shoulder to cry on."

"Baka."

"You know Akagi's Haruko's, she's…um…"

"Death is not the greatest loss of life. The greatest loss is in what dies inside us while we live."1

Sendoh looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to say it.

Rukawa turned back to the sky, 'The night is so clear tonight. Are you among the stars with okaasan, Haruko-chan?'

"Anou…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What is it?" Rukawa asked annoyed.

"Um…do you…was she your girlfriend?"

Pause, "No."

"But you and her…she has a crush on you, doesn't she?" Sendoh asked.

"Nosy."

'That's a yes. Although he doesn't like to talk, he seldom doesn't answer a question, when asked. I don't understand him, but I know he's a good person. He hardly ever shows any emotions but from the way he treats him imouto, you can tell he's a kind, caring person. He didn't answer because he wants to protect Haruko's image,' Sendoh theorized.

Something flew towards Rukawa. Sendoh quickly produced his psych-sword to slash it away, 'A psych-arrow?'

More stuff came flying.

He pulled Rukawa up, "Come on. We got to run!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jin heard four thuds, as the door opened. She sat up and instinctively pulled the blanket up to her chin to cover herself up, after all she was just in her night gown. Kiyota came in.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you that King Taoka sent Fujima and Hanagata-san to assassinate your brother," he said closing the door behind him.

"It's dangerous. You better go Nobu-kun," she said.

"I'm not afraid," he declared.

'I already knew he sent someone for my brother but I also know oniisan will be ok. But I didn't see you coming,' Jin thought and asked, "you jeopardized your life to inform me that oniisan will be in danger?"

"Partly," Kiyota admitted and blushed slightly, "it's also partly because I want to see you."

"Nobu-kun…you shouldn't have…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh frowned as he pulled Rukawa behind a huge tree. Rukawa was moving sluggishly. Sendoh had to practically drag him around, 'Doesn't he know the peril we're in? Fujima and Hanagata's primary target is him.'

Sendoh looked at Rukawa who looked unfazed, "Do you want to die? Is that it?! If you knew they'd come for you, why did you stay out here!?"

Rukawa sighed, "Baka."

"You're the baka!" Sendoh said, "what the heck is wrong with you?!"

Rukawa looked at him and sighed again, "Do'aho. I don't know everything that's going to happen 24/7. If I didn't see this episode happening, it's obviously not something worth worrying about. So don't get overly concerned. I know won't die. Maybe you should worry about yourself."

Sendoh attempted to take a peek around the tree and his face almost turned into a dart board, "…"

'Damn. What am I going to do? It's dark. I don't know their exact location. Fujima and Hanagata are attacking from a distance, so it's probably useless even if I know where they are. What should I do? How can I save Rukawa and myself?'

"If we make it to the mansion, we'll be safe," Rukawa said.

"How can we get there? Even if we cry for help no one will hear, and where the heck are the dogs?"

Rukawa shrugged, "Dead, or out cold."

"What should we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're suppose to be all knowing."

He was silent and said, "Well, I'm not."

"Fine then, lets run for it," he said, 'not like we have any other options.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fujima and himself were circling to get a better aim at them. Just when he saw an arm, they sprinted. He threw his darts at them but it narrowly missed them. Something came flying at him. It hit him in the face breaking his glasses, 'Nani? A stone? Where did that come from?'

Fujima narrowed his eyes and fired his arrows in rapid succession. One of the arrow was about to hit Sendoh's leg but amazingly it was deflected by something.

'Impossible what caused it? What was that flash?'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh pulled him into their room.

"That was close. I guess it's useless to call for help now, and I should probably report this incident. But it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Rukawa didn't reply.

Sendoh turned to see Rukawa had taken off his shirt. Sendoh blushed.

Then he noticed Rukawa had a scratch on the side of his chest, that looked like it was caused by an arrow that had just skimmed by him. He didn't noticed before because of the it was night and the dark blue shirt Rukawa had on made the blood stains barely visible, "You're bleeding. Was that why you were running so slow? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have jolt your around like that. It probably hurt. Gomen, I didn't mean to yell at you either. I'll go and get Aida Yayoi-san now."

"No."

"But…"

"I say, no."

He sounded very determined, so Sendoh gave in, "Ok, ok. Let me help you disinfect it."

Rukawa grabbed the first aid kit from his hands, "I'll do it myself."

"Why are you so intent on doing everything yourself? You're only human you know," he said grabbing the first aid kit back.

Rukawa frowned, "I don't need your help."

"Yare, yare," Sendoh said and shoved him onto the bed, forcing him to sit there.

Rukawa made no action to move, so he pulled out the disinfectant and began gently began washing the wound, "Does it hurt?"

Rukawa shook his head.

He smiled, "That's good."

"Why?"

"Why what?" he ask concentrating at the job at hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been a bastard to you."

Sendoh laughed, "So you know you've been mean, eh? I don't know why. Maybe because you remind me of a friend. Maybe because I like you and actually consider you my friend. I know this may sound weird, but I believe you're a very nice person deep down, and you just need a little love, to help bring that side out of you. Or maybe because I'm just plain stupid."

Silence and finally Rukawa said softly, "Yes, you're an idiot."

"Geez, thanks."

Then he began wrapping the gauze around him and was quite aware of how close they were. He was also aware of how milky soft Rukawa's skin was. He used a pin to fasten the gauze together and declared, "There! All done."

He looked down at Rukawa who was staring at him intensely.

'God, why does he have to look so damn gorgeous?'

He let his hands fall around Rukawa's hips. He expected Rukawa to say something cold or kick him but Rukawa just stared up at him expectantly. He leaned over and kissed him on the neck, still waiting to be shoved away. But that never happened, so he continued to construct a trail of kisses down his throat…

__

End of Together: Night of Excitement

A/N: 1- that quote that Rukawa said was by Norman Cousins


	9. Relationships: Romeo and Juliet

****

8. Relationships: Romeo and Juliet

Sendoh blanketed Rukawa and smiled, 'I don't understand why you always keep on that cold mask of yours. All I want to do is protect you and let you know that you are loved. I really want to see you happy.'

Rukawa rolled over and mumbled something that sounded like _baka._

Sendoh shook his head and gently brush the hair off his forehead, 'You're the baka.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I better go or Maki-sama will be very mad," Kiyota said reluctantly.

"Wait," Jin said, "those soldiers you knocked out, I think they're about to wake up. You better stay here for a while. I'll go and lead them away."

Kiyota nodded.

Jin smiled wistfully, "I guess, I should go now…"

"You don't _have_ to."

Jin laughed softly, "Yeah, I do. Be careful, ok?"

"No fair! I was just about to say that," Kiyota said and added, "I will. Don't worry."

Jin smiled and went out and nudged the soldiers, "Wake up. I'm going to tell King Taoka you four fell asleep and are slacking off."

"Huh?" one of the guards said groggily.

'Got to get them away from here so Kiyota-kun can escape undetected.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Can what Rukawa said be true?' King Taoka wondered, 'can my son really be in love? If so, who's the girl?'

King Taoka smiled, 'I wonder if I'm going to be a grandfather soon. Maybe I should send someone to follow him.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aya-chan, you seem to be doing better today."

"Uh, yeah," she said.

Ryota grinned, "I got you a gift."

"Oh?"

He held out a small box, and opened it.

'A ring?! What is he thinking?'

"Isn't it pretty?"

But Ayako wasn't listening anymore. She just spotted Kogure walking behind Ryota and was distracted, "Yeah."

Kogure looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

She smiled back and gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

Ryota suddenly took her hand and slip the ring into her ring finger.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"You nodded when I asked if I could help you put on the ring," he said looking startled by her outburst, "is something the matter, Aya-chan?"

'Oh, I thought he asked me to marry him or something.'

"It's kind of big…" he said.

"Simple," she said taking it off her ring finger and relocated it to her middle finger, "there problem solved."

She looked up to find Kogure but he was gone. She sighed, 'I really wanted to tell him thank-you, and…'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Finally awake sleepyhead?" Sendoh asked cheerfully.

Rukawa snorted and put on his clothes.

Sendoh smiled, and wrapped his arms around him, "Ru-"

Rukawa discontinued his sentence, "Let go of me. Now."

"…" his hands fell to his side as he watch Rukawa walk out the room, 'what did I do wrong? Why is he mad at me?'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikoichi hid behind the fish ball stand as he followed Prince Sakon, 'Prince Sakon has a girlfriend? How could I not know about this? Who can the girl be? Is he going to meet her now?'

He peeked around the stand and spotted Sakon buying something at the hair accessory stand, 'Hm, that's quite odd. Who can he be buying that for? It has to be a girl. The girl I'm suppose to find? I better not lose him.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"How do we face Maki-sama?" Hanagata asked frowning.

"I doubt he'll blame us."

"I still don't understand how we could fail our mission. After all, the situation was to our advantage…"

Fujima patted his hand, "Don't worry about it. We did what we could."

Hanagata looked down at his hand and nodded.

They heard a very up-beat whistling. They quickly went and hid in the bushes. They spotted a very ecstatic Kiyota walking by.

"Why is he here?" he wondered aloud.

Fujima shrugged, "Who knows why he's here."

"We better hurry out of Ryonan's sphere of influence and go back to tell King Takato our failed mission."

"Whatever the consequences we're in it together," Fujima said reassuringly.

Hanagata smiled, "Hai, Kenji."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakon went over to the park bench and sat down smiling, 'She'll really like this barrette. It suits her so well.'

A pair of hand covered his eyes, "Guess who."

"Denise? Sakura? Fuu?" he kidded.

"Not funny Sakon," she said pouting.

"Don't be mad Hikaru-chan. Look, I got you something."

"What?" she asked curiously.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikoichi covered his mouth to prevent himself for exclaiming his discovery aloud, 'Hikaru?! Takato's daughter, Hikaru?! Princess Hikaru of Kainan?!? That's who Sakon-sama is seeing? You got to be kidding me! King Taoka will freak if I tell him this. How am I going to tell him this? This is trouble. Should I continue to follow them? Maybe they're just friends…'

Hikoichi watch as Sakon helped Hikaru put on the barrette and Hikaru showed her gratitude by giving his a quick peck on the lips, 'Ok, they're definitely not friends. And Sakon-sama has that lovesick look. Crap, crap, crap.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh caught up to Rukawa and grabbed his arm, "Can you please tell me what I did to offend you? Why are you so mad?"

Rukawa merely stared at him and said, "Let go."

"You should at least tell me what I did wrong, so I can change."

"You don't love me," he stated.

"Of course, I do!" Sendoh protested.

"You dare say that I'm the one you love most?"

"Well, who else would…" he began but paused, 'Yuu…'

Rukawa shook off his hand and left.

Sendoh shut his eyes and clutch his fist, 'Sendoh Akira, you're such a bastard…'

__

End of Relationships: Romeo and Juliet


	10. Sakon and Hikaru's Fate

****

9. Sakon and Hikaru's Fate

King Taoka commanded, "Uozumi drop all your duties. I have a new assignment for you."

"What is it King Taoka?"

"You are to guard Prince Sakon 24/7. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Hai, but why? Is he in any immediate danger?"

"You don't need to know, you just need to carry out your orders."

"Hai."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa jolted up, awake.

"Had a nightmare?" Sendoh asked.

"No," he stated and wondered, 'why is it that all I ever see or dream about is death? What happened to those trivial facts, useless visions?'

Sendoh looked hurt and guilt-ridden, which made Rukawa wanted to reassure him and tell Sendoh that he wasn't mad but… Rukawa sighed and drop back onto the bed, 'I can't do that. I'm not who he wants me to be.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nani?! I don't want to get married!"

"Hikaru, you're 17. You can pick anyone. Lord Takashi, Ichiro, Nishi…"

"I'm not marrying them! I don't love them!"

"Now, now. Don't throw a tantrum. It's not like you got someone you _do_ love," King Takato said.

"…" Hikaru decided to change tactics, "but I want to stay here with you, Father."

"He can move in with you, so you can stay here with me. Don't worry."

"No! I told you I refuse to marry anyone I don't know."

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. If you don't pick, I'll pick for you."

"You won't."

"Watch me," King Takato said, "accompany Princess Hikaru to her room and make sure she stays there."

"Hai!"

"You're going to imprison your own daughter?!" she cried.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are you following me?"

"King Takato told me to guard and protect you."

"I don't need your protection," Sakon said.

"I'm sorry but a command is a command."

Sakon frowned, 'Father's sending someone to guard me? Why?'

"What other orders did he give you?"

"That was it."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru looked out the window and spotted a white pigeon with a green ribbon around its right leg, 'Sakon's pigeon.'

An arrow flew right at it and it fell, 'Nani? Who did that? What if there's something really important in that note, like where we're meeting. What if father finds it and sets a trap for him?!'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something hit his head.

"What?! Who dares to sneak attack me?!" Kiyota challenged turning around holding his psych-sword.

A dead bird fell out of his hair, to the ground, 'Oh? A messenger pigeon? Can it be from Jin-chan?'

He took out the note, '_Dear Hikaru-chan?_ So it's not mine. I would be wrong for me to read it…well, maybe just to see who it's from. _Your Eternal Darling_? Who the heck is that?'

He shrugged. He heard Princess Hikaru was in her room and forced to stay there until her wedding. It was a political marriage with some old guy that provides weapons and rice or something like that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jin spotted Prince Sakon and went over, "Waiting for something?"

He nodded keeping his eyes in the sky, "It's annoying being followed. How can you stand being followed by 4 people?"

She smiled, "I try to lose them. Sometimes I'm able to sneak out when they think I'm in my room. But don't tell anyone, ok?"

"I won't," he promised and sighed.

"Don't worry. She'll reply you."

"How do you know I'm waiting for a reply, from a girl?"

"You told me yourself that you were waiting for something and you're looking at the sky, so I assumed it had to be a message. And you got that lovesick look."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The curiosity was killing him but it felt so wrong to ask Rukawa, "Anou, Rukawa there's something I want to ask you but…"

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Do you know how _he's _doing? I really want to know if he still…" his voice trailed off.

"Dead."

'He won't die. He can't die…but that would explain why he never kept his promise… NO! He's not dead!' Sendoh decided, "liar."

"Believe whatever you like," Rukawa stated and walked away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It sucks to fall for the enemy doesn't it?" Kiyota said.

"No. It sucks to have such a cruel and inhumane father."

Kiyota nodded, "King Taoka at times, can be kind of…uh, never mind…"

"Can you do my a favor? Can you help me send this to Sakon?" Hikaru asked hold out a message.

"No problem!" Kiyota said, "um…you think I can ask him to deliver a message to Jin-chan while, we're at it?"

"Sure."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakon just read the letter and was angry, 'Marrying?! I will not allow that to happen!'

He went to Jin's room and knocked.

"Come in."

"I got to message for you."

She took the piece of paper, "Thanks. What would you do if I told you not to go do what you are about to, because you will die?"

'She knows what I plan to do? How can she know? I'll die?!' Sakon frowned shoved the questions to the back of his mind, "I'll tell you, there are fate worst than death."

Jin smiled sadly and shook her head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Prince Sakon is something the matter?"

"I dropped the approval stamp and I can't find it," Sakon said kicking the grass aside.

'What was he doing with the stamp out here?' Uozumi wondered but decided to help him look for it all the same.

"Oh, I've found it," he bent down to pick it up and felt something connect with the back of his neck and then everything went black.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru heard lots of commotion outside her room, 'What's going on?'

The door opened and a bruised but smiling Sakon came in.

"Sakon-kun!" she cried, "you're hurt."

"It's nothing. We better go. Normal soldiers I may be able to handle but trained or people able to use psych I can't."

She nodded, they ran down the hall but came face to face with a small division of soldiers doing their rounds. They turned to run.

"Princess stop! You can't leave."

'Crap. This isn't good.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are we going to do?" the taller man asked looking at the 5 corpse: 3 soldiers', Prince Sakon's and Princess Hikaru's.

"We have to calm down. The most troublesome is Princess Hikaru's death. We can't let the King know we killed her by accident…Sakon! Give him your knife. We'll place the blame on him."

__

End of Sakon and Hikaru's Fate


	11. The Prophecies: Death

****

10. The Prophecies: Death

"Have you heard?" Mitsui asked solemnly.

Kogure nodded, "Prince Sakon and Princess Hikaru's death."

"And King Takato's decision to hang Prince Sakon's corpse for 7 days," Mitsui said.

"I don't see the point. It's disrespectful to the dead," Akagi said heatedly.

"People do odd things when angry and sorrowful," Kogure said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uozumi you do realize it's your fault that my son's dead. Your negligence and inability to protect and guard him, like I asked, is the reason for his death."

Uozumi nodded.

"You should also know your punishment."

Uozumi nodded again.

"Do you accept it?"

"Yes. But may I have 10 minutes to speak to someone?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa looked at Sendoh who was sitting at the brook and appearing quite troubled. Rukawa frowned, 'I should leave him alone and let him have some time to himself…but…I can't just leave him there.'

He walked over and planted himself next to Sendoh and asked, "You ok?"

Sendoh forced a smile, "Yep. Fine."

'Liar. Why are you lying to me?' Rukawa wondered and stared at him, 'he looks so tired and…'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why are you so sad?" Rukawa asked.

"You don't know why?"

"I know but I don't understand," Rukawa said, "everyone has to die, you, me. No one's an exception."

Sendoh couldn't believe his cold indifference.

Rukawa proceeded, "Someone once said '_You aren't going towards life or death. That wasn't what it was about. It was [about going] on through life towards death, which had to be there at the end, or else life itself would be flat and meaningless.'1_ You don't have to be so sorrowful."

He felt tears pooling up in his eyes, as the image of Rukawa blurred, "But that doesn't make the pain any easier to bear."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa frowned failing to find any comforting words of wisdom, as the tears began to spill down Sendoh's cheeks. Instinctively he reached out to wipe it away, 'Please don't cry. It doesn't suit you. You were meant to be smile and be happy.'

It was so hard for Rukawa to look into Sendoh's hurt and confused eyes. 'What could I do?' he sighed inwardly, angry at his inability to do anything.

He gently guided Sendoh's head to his shoulders, "It's all going to past and you'll be-"

~Vision~

__

Sendoh wounded, exhausted and bloody, in a battlefield surrounded by corpse, no bodies of fallen warriors.

A black figure suddenly rushed to the front of him

A psych-weapon was thrust straight into Sendoh, who never even saw it coming.

~End of Vision~

"all right…" he finished as the devastation hit him.

'No! He can't die! Why? Why must everyone I love die?! Why must I see them die?!' he thought feeling the lump in his throat grow, he held onto Sendoh tighter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jin stopped spotting her brother holding the older boy in a very protective and possessive manner and smiled, 'Oniisan seems busy. I guess I can talk to him later. It's about time he found someone he loves. I won-'

~Vision~

__

Her oniisan running, covered with blood, searching.

He spots something rushing towards him. He attempts to block the attack. Too late, it is driven right into him. Her oniisan falls back.

~End of Vision~

'Impossible! My oniisan can't die. I won't allow it to happen. I'll see to it that it doesn't happen!' Jin vowed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

One Week Later:

"A declaration of war?" Akagi asked.

King Anzai nodded in grave seriousness.

"Its because of Sakon's body isn't it?" Mitsui said.

"Yes."

"Prince Sakon's body?" Akagi asked.

"King Taoka demanded the return of his son's body, intact but King Takato refused and continued the week long hanging. So King Taoka declared war on King Takato who accepted and sent us that letter declaring war. We are to meet at the point where our 3 countries meet and whoever is declared the victor of that battle shall rule all 3 countries," Kogure explained solemnly.

"That's obscured! Do they realize the deaths that will result from a full frontal war?!" Akagi said.

"I believe they don't. Both sides are blinded by the desire to avenge their child's death."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukawa frowned as he watch Sendoh pack a couple of his belonging, oblivious to the peril he was in.

He turned around, "Oh, Rukawa. Why are you here? To wish me farewell?"

"I don't want you to go."

He smiled, "Sorry, Ru-kun. I have to go. I'm the new General now."

Rukawa stared at him, 'How can I convince him to stay without telling him the truth? I don't want him to know when he's going to die. The feeling would be horrible. Knowing you're going to die but powerless to prevent it from happening. What am I thinking? He's not going to die! Don't think about that. How should I convince him, that's the most important thing, right now.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You don't have to," he said , "_I really _don't want you to go."

Sendoh continued to smile, 'Don't make this harder than it is. I don't want to leave you either. Not now, not when you're finally beginning to open up to me. But Uozumi's last request was for me to protect his subordinate and win this war. He believed in me. I'm obligated to carry out his wish…'

"Why not?"

Rukawa was hesitant, before saying, "Because I don't want to see you hurt."

Sendoh smiled at him warmly, "I promise I'll take good care of myself."

Looking down he said softly, "Don't you understand? I can't stand the thought of you…being injured. Please, listen to me just this once. Don't go."

Hearing Rukawa plea like that was killing him, but he promised Uozumi, "Ru, I'm sorry…"

Rukawa looked up at him with hard, determined eyes and stated, "You're not leaving."

"Ru-kun," Sendoh said moving towards him, "don't be like this…"

He whipped out a psych-kodachi, "I'm not kidding. If you want to leave, fine. You have to defeat me first."

'He's also a psych user?!'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'I won't let you out. My bet is that you won't fight me,' Rukawa thought watching him intensely, 'but I got to knock him out and hide him before the others come for him.'

"Is this necessary?" he asked backing away his eyes not leaving the kodachi, "please understand my position."

'I understand,' Rukawa thought and watch him grab the handle of his psych-sword.

"Ru-"

Rukawa decided to attack that moment as Sendoh blocked.

"Stop! Don't do this Ru."

Rukawa ignored his pleas and continue to be on the offense. Suddenly he felt this rope tied around him, pinning his arms against his side, 'Nani?! Jin!'

"Jin, wh-"

A chop to the back of his neck knocked him out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Gomen, oniisan. This is for you own good. Don't hate me.'

__

End of The Prophecies: Death

A/N: 1. A quote from a Monica Hughes' novel I read but forgotten the title


	12. You and Me: Our Destinies Entwined

****

11. You and Me: Our Destinies Entwined

Rukawa woke up and was confused, 'Where am I? Sendoh…'

He tried to move but found himself chained to the wall, by his wrist. He struggled for a while and gave up, 'It's useless. I'll be trapped here, forced to watch yet another person I love, die.'

Rukawa laughed bitter, 'Everyone thinks I'm important. They have no idea the limits to my powers. Powers? No, it's a curse. I can't change anything, I can't give them any advice. I merely tell them what I see. Whether I tell them or not, doesn't alter the outcome. They act like I see the future and teach them what to do, to obtain the best outcome. Bakas.'

'Why? Why did Jin-chan trap me here? It has to be her. No one else uses a psych-whip but her,' Rukawa sighed, unable to feel anger or hatred for her, 'even if she didn't stop me and locked me in here, someone else would have. '

The one he truly loathe was himself, 'I'm so sorry Akira. I should've told you how I really felt. I should've been nicer to you. Instead I tried to keep our distance, and hurt you so you would back away from me. I should've opened myself to you but I was scared. Scare that you'll leave me behind and I'll be alone again. Scare that we will grow close and you'll be torn away from me. I should've realized the inevitable will happen, that I will fall in love with you because…'

'I really want to tell you I'm sorry. Sorry for being such a cold-hearted bastard, sorry for hurting you, and most of all, sorry for not telling you the truth and that _I love you_,' Rukawa reflected as tears cascaded down his cheek, 'I still have tears? I haven't cried since okaasan died…'

Thinking about his okaasan and crying made him remember an incident that seemed surreal and yet at the current moment was so vivid in his mind.

~Flashback~

_I was playing in the back woods, running after this lovely looking deer and tripped over a fallen tree branch. I scrapped my knee and began crying loudly. Through my tears I could see this long, hissing, worm. I think okaasan called it a snake and warned me it was dangerous. But it was just looking at me and I was much more concerned with the pain on my knee._

_ Okaasan came running, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Boo-boo," I sobbed pointing at my knee._

_ Okaasan looked worried and blew cold air on it, "Better? I'll take you home and make it all right again, ok?"_

_ I sniffled and nodded._

_ She picked me up and walked hastily towards our house. I looked at the coiled up worm. As okaasan walked by it, and it sprung. This ball of energy flew out of my hand and hit it._

~End of Flashback~

Rukawa frowned and wondered if his recollection could be correct, 'Was that really what happened? Is it possible to use psych energy without using a receiver and converter? I was just 3 at the time. Is that memory correct? Can it… Yes. It has to be real. I have to believe that it's real and my believe will help create that reality.'

Feeling renewed, he turned his hands around so, his palms were against the wall and focused, 'Akira, wait for me.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryota fell back as Fukuda swung his psych-double sided hatchet at him. Fukuda attacked again this time Ryota couldn't avoid it. Kogure appeared out of nowhere and blocked it, he looked very worn out, and pallid.

"I'm out of needles."

Kogure was straining to keep up the shield, "I can't sustain this for much longer…you better run…"

Ryota remembered his earring, it was made of a metal capable of concentrating and converting psych energy. Kogure's shield broke upon the impact of Fukuda's hatchet and the hatchet plunged into Kogure.

"No!" Ryota cried as he jabbed the psych-needle into Fukuda's heart

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maki held his psych-sword over his head to block Akagi's axe from connecting with his skull, "You're good. Very good. But not good enough."

Maki allowed the blade of his psych-sword to fade and side stepped as Akagi lost his balance and fell forward. He drove his sword right into Akagi's spinal cord, severing it. But Akagi made one last move, twisting his body to the side as he swung his axe at Maki's neck.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jin looked at the empty cell and the 2 holes in the wall, 'He escaped.'

Sorrow filled her, knowing she'll never see her brother again. Someone who sacrificed so much for her, including his freedom to protect and guard her secret. She shut her eyes.

'This is no time to cry. Oniisan made his decision. I have to make mine as well. I can't stay here,' she decided holding tightly onto her whip and walled out the room cell without glancing back.

She walked down the hall.

"Jin-san. Where are you going?"

"Away from here. Out of my way."

"No, I can't."

Her whip went around his neck and with a tug the man's limp body fell to the ground. She felt nauseas, 'No. I can't stop. I got to continue.'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh leaned back against one of the tree to rest. He was exhausted and bleeding, but alive. He felt no triumph and all he wanted to do was go back to Rukawa and be with him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiyota grasp the handle to his psych-sword and looked at Sendoh resting against the tree. His enemy was so close. An enemy that kept Jin-chan trapped. He knew he was going to die soon, his vision was blurred and he felt numb.

He focused on Sendoh. He knew his sword would never reach that far but if it was a long lance or a pole with a spear head at the end… He focused all his energy and watch the pole rushed towards Sendoh, it was going to hit him. But someone appeared before him.

'Rukawa?! Jin-chan, I'm so sor-'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh was in a trance as Rukawa's body fell into his arm.

It was Rukawa's words that brought him back to reality, "I couldn't save okaasan, but I saved you…"

"Don't worry," Sendoh said crying as he picked Rukawa up, "I'll take you back to Ryonan. Yayoi will heal you. She can sew anything back together."

He shook his head and said with a gentle smile, "Too late. Please put me down. I…I have a lot…I want to tell you."

He knew that Rukawa was right and accepted defeat. He sat against the tree trunk and placed Rukawa across his lap, with Rukawa's head resting on his shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Rainbow."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sendoh looked confused and wiped his tears quickly with the back of his hand, "I won't cry."

Rukawa smiled, there was so much he had to explain but he'll never be able to explain everything. But he'll try, "I'm sorry. I am Yuu. I'm so sorry…I should've told you. But Yuu, that optimistic part of me…really did die, along with okaasan. And I became Rukawa, cold, gloomy… I didn't mean to cause you any pain…will-"

"Hush," Sendoh said softly, "it's ok. You never caused me any pain. If you had told me, I never would've been able to fall in love with you, Kaede. Most people never find true love, their entire lives. I found it twice, within Yuu, and Kaede, both the same person, yet so different. One was an angel that provided me with a haven whenever I slept. The other was also an angel, deeply caring and forever protecting me while I was awake. I so very lucky."

Yuu smiled feeling drowsy, "You once asked me, why Rainbow. I can tell you now. Rainbow symbolizes hope. It can only appear after lots of rain. The bigger the storm the lovelier the rainbow. You are my rainbow…my rainbow after a big storm…knowing you are there, make everything tolerable…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There's so much more I want to say, to explain… But I feel sleepy…" Yuu said faintly taking sharp breaths, "I use to love to sleep…because that was when I get to see you…when I can escape from reality…"

'Me too.'

"But now…I want to stay awake…be with you…but I can't."

"It's alright. You're tired. Sleep."

"You sure?"

Sendoh nodded, "Because you will dream and this time it will be a long, lovely dream and we'll meet in there."

There was concern in his eyes, "Promise me…you won't do anything silly…because I love you…I want to see you happy."

Sendoh gave him a reassuring smile, "I promise. I won't do anything stupid. I'll be happy. For you, because of you. I love you."

He smiled and whispered softly, barely audible, "Made a promise…kept…forever, can't…be broken. No. Not. Ever…"

Yuu closed his eyes and his breathing got grew more shallow and eventually stopped.

Sendoh pulled Yuu closer to him and continue to smile, "Don't worry. I'll keep my promise. Fate isn't that cruel, is it? In the end it gave you hope and happiness. And it gave me love. You never regretted coming did you? Because if I had died and you had live, life would've been nothing more than a nightmare for you, wouldn't it? I'm glad you don't have to suffer. You've suffered enough."

"Remember how you said you wanted to be call Light? Well, you are. If I really was a rainbow, you'll have to be the sunshine. I can't exist without you. Have you ever seen a rainbow at night, in the darkness?"

Sendoh fingered the deep wound in his abdomen, caused by the very weapon that had pierced through Yuu…and into him. Sendoh smiled, "I will disappear from this world the moment you're gone. Because I can not survive in a world without you."

Sendoh closed his eyes and rested his head against Yuu's, "Very soon…very soon I will join you in _our _dream."

__

End of You and Me: Our Intertwined Destiny


	13. Epilogue History: Continuous Cycle

**Epilogue (History: Continuous Cycle)**

__

5 years later:

"Ohayou gozaimasu, okaasan!!"

"Ohayou. Why is you hair such a mess?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"We are going to have to comb your hair before eating breakfast," she said leading him towards the dresser, "it's as messy as _his _hair_._"

'His?' the 4 year old boy wondered curiously and followed his okaasan.

He sat on the ground as his okaasan sitting on the bed began tugging the tangles out of his hair gently, "Okaasan, I keep on seeing this person in my dream."

"Is it a person you want to see?"

He nodded eagerly and winced as his head got tugged back, "Hai! I like being with Hope."

"Hope? That's a nice name."

"You like it? I made it up," he said feeling proud of himself, "Hope asked me about my otousan…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She knew he was hoping she'd take the hint and talk to him about his father. But she couldn't do that. She didn't want anyone to know who they were. That's why she gave him a different name then the one _they _had intended for him. She didn't even give him a last name, "Oh?"

She could tell him was disappointed but he asked cheerfully, "Okaasan, I think it's going to rain today. You don't have any clothes hanging outside do you?"

"No," she said thoughtfully, 'he's developing his visions already. But what did I expect? He does have half the prophet bloodline. But I believe he'll know better than to tell others about it. I warned him. We should be able to keep this a secret. No, we _will_ be able to keep this a secret.'

She tied his hair, "There. All done."

"Great! I'm very hungry!" he declared jumping up.

Jin smiled softly, 'Kyou is so lively and sweet. Kiyota-kun, if you were still alive you would be so proud. Don't worry. I'll use all that's within my power to protect him.'

**_The End_**


End file.
